


Screams

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [182]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Accidents, Episode: s01e22 Devil's Trap, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Sad Sam?, everything is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a split second where everything was clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screams

**Author's Note:**

> Season 1 episode 22 Devil's Trap

There was a split second where everything was clear.

Sam was aware, for the shortest of seconds after the truck slammed into them. He could remember thinking about how his dad might end up having the most damage because Dean was leaning on Sam's side and John was leaning on the side that was hit . He thought about a lot of things before he let his eyes slip shut.

He could hear the metal bending and the glass crunching and digging onto his skin, and his first thought was; _Dean's gonna be so pissed when he see how fucked up the car is._ His second thought was; _what if he dies?_

If he's being honest, he didn't really know if Dean hadn't already passed out before the truck came. He'd already been plotting to trick Dean into going to the hospital before the crash did it for him. He'd seen it in the mirror.

He could remember seeing the way Dean was squished against the door, and the way his head smacked the window and made his neck twist at a strange angle. He'd tried gurgling his brother's name as the car skidded down the hill.

He only got his senses back as the trucker called the police and begged him not to pass out. He could see Dean in the rearview mirror, blood dripping down his nose and cuts above his beautiful eyes. He couldn't stop himself from screaming.

_"Dean!"_

 


End file.
